


roadtrip

by peccadilloes



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: "Yeah, Ben. No worries. We're doing fine."





	roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> for Sarinah!

Maddie borrows Janine's convertible and picks Ryn and Donna up from Helen's place. Driving out to the freeway with the mermaids in the car, the wind in their all's hair, the sun and the clouds just right. "Crazy" by Aerosmith on the radio, turning it up. Maddie points out and names the unfamiliar squirrels and hoards of honking Canada geese. Donna and Ryn hiss.

They make an early dinner of it at a stunning sushi bar a few towns over -- a recommendation from Elaine Pownall. Maddie slurping udon while Ryn feeds Donna another cut of fish with her fingertips.

They spend the night at a little vacation rental right by the ocean, close enough to hear the waves lapping soft and low. Maddie goes to sleep on the edge of the bed and wakes up in the middle, Donna holding her hand and Ryn's leg thrown over her hip. Warm breath and eyes closed. Maddie turns on her side, and Donna pulls her closer. Ryn pressing kisses to Maddie's bare back.

Maddie's phone rings, Ben. "They're with you? Everything okay?" "Yeah, Ben. No worries. We're doing fine." 


End file.
